


мы спим — и нам снится Земля

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, SCP-4979, Science Fiction, Wishful Thinking, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: Когда-то люди играли в игры, разделяли азарт на всех, делились счастьем, теплом — просто так. Прошла пара тысяч лет, и теперь в игры больше никто не играет.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Haikyuu Captains спецквест 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	мы спим — и нам снится Земля

**Author's Note:**

> SCP - 4979 - В далеком темном будущем.

_— И все же, мы вас уделали, — Куроо, вымотанный тренировкой, но очень довольный, — а я предупрежда-а-а-ал, — толкает под ребра идущего рядом Дайшо._

_— Боже, это просто тренировка, — фыркает он смешливо._

_Куроо воротником футболки вытирает пот с лица, зачесывает рукой влажные волосы. Улыбается ярко, как можно улыбаться только в безумные восемнадцать, после игрушечной победы._

_Он затаскивает Дайшо в подсобку, пока никто не видит, целует мокро и глубоко, лезет пальцами под футболку — горячий, сумасшедший. Дайшо смеется одними губами — когда Куроо переходит на шею, — запускает пальцы в спутанные вихры, отстраняет. Смотрит в глаза со всей своей невысказанной нежностью, целует сам — мягко, медленно, будто бы вместо всех признаний и обещаний._

_Куроо прижимает его к себе ближе, зарывается лицом в сгиб шеи, шепчет искреннее — в оглушающей тишине подсобки:_

_— Я люблю тебя._

Куроо открывает глаза.

Все тот же холодный белый.

Он садится в кровати, устало выдыхает, растирает ладонью место, где больно бьется сердце — последнее время сны выматывают сильнее реальности. Куроо подходит к окну с раскрытыми горизонтальными жалюзи, цепляет одну полоску пальцем, расширяя просвет. Чистый белый до горизонта.

И больше ничего.

Волейбол… такое старое слово, как выцветшая память. Когда-то люди играли в игры, разделяли азарт на всех, делились счастьем, теплом — просто так. Прошла пара тысяч лет, и теперь в игры больше никто не играет.

Теперь все по-другому.

— Привет, — Куроо кивает Яку, прикрывая за собой дверь курилки.

— Приказа нет, — опережает Яку незаданный, ставший традицией вопрос, неглубоко затягиваясь.

Куроо кивает головой несколько раз и щелкает зажигалкой.

Мир вышел за границы и изменился до неузнаваемости, а они все еще курят простые сигареты и прикуривают от зажигалок. Мелочи, которые не дают свихнуться в рутине настоящего.

Интересно, как было раньше? Куроо поднимает на уровень глаз тлеющий кончик, смотрит задумчиво несколько секунд — и закрывает глаза.

Под веками — все тот же белый.

Все, что нужно им всем на этой станции, — приказ о возвращении в Долину Маринера.

— Что с тобой? — Яку закуривает вторую без паузы.

Куроо поднимает глаза:

— А что со мной?

— Ты грустный, — пожимает плечами.

Куроо вдыхает разбеленный воздух полными легкими, отводит взгляд.

— Мне каждую ночь снится один и тот же сон.

Яку склоняет голову набок, но тактично не задает вопросов.

Их здесь — на Земле, на этой станции — всего четверо: Куроо, Дайшо, Яку и Кенма, потерявший статус органического существа еще в прошлом году, когда прокачал себя до состояния сверхсложного компьютера.

Куроо, Яку и Кенма родились на Третьей орбите Юпитера, как и большая часть человечества — на одной из станций-резерваций. Земля после последнего — фатального — столкновения с метеоритом постепенно пришла в негодность для проживания, промерзла в бесконечную невыносимо белую Зиму, а люди расселились на орбиты планет, кто куда.

Куроо заглядывает в лабораторию Дайшо. Встает в дверном проеме, прижимаясь спиной к косяку, скрещивает руки на груди, смотрит, как черты его лица заостряются в монотонной подсветке монитора. Дайшо ненавидит белый, поэтому жалюзи на его окнах всегда плотно закрыты.

Они все здесь из тех сумасшедших ученых, решивших, что Землю можно «воскресить».

— Приказа нет, — Куроо ежится больше от осознания отрицательной температуры за стенами, чем от самого холода.

— Я его и не жду, — Дайшо говорит тихо, почти шепотом, совсем не адресно.

Но Куроо слышит.

Дайшо из династии ученых, родился не на станции — большая редкость — в Долине Маринера. Из них четверых он единственный, кто жил на планете, а не в бесконечной темноте, болтаясь вокруг не очень приветливого Юпитера. 

Дайшо ненавидит Марс. 

Куроо не хочет возвращаться на Третью орбиту Юпитера.

— Я хотел бы родиться на Земле, — это вылетает случайно, Куроо и сам удивляется.

Дайшо растерянно моргает, на дне его зрачков пульсирует замерзшее одиночество.

А ведь у них начиналось что-то искреннее и хрупкое, осторожное, как первый тонкий лед — еще до того, как их собрали в одну команду. До того, как их забросили на промерзшую Землю, мол, хотели спасать ее — начинайте.

Теперь-то уж что. Они даже не друзья.

Коллеги.

Куроо выдерживает этот прямой взгляд в глаза и уходит — будто и не было его.

Дайшо откидывается на спинку стула и долго еще смотрит туда, где стоял Куроо.

— А с тобой-то что? — Яку поднимает бровь, замирает, не донеся сигарету до рта.

Дайшо смотрит спокойными глазами и очень долго не отвечает. Яку слишком давно знает его, чтобы обижаться на такие мелочи.

Уже когда он собирается выходить из курилки, он слышит позади себя тихий едва различимый голос:

— _Каждую ночь мне снится один и тот же сон_. 


End file.
